


Missing Bianca

by Stillreadingfanfictbh



Series: Solangelo One Shots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stillreadingfanfictbh/pseuds/Stillreadingfanfictbh
Summary: Nico talks to Will about Bianca's death
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Missing Bianca

nico is two years older than bianca was when she died.

_two years. ___

__it feels like so long, nico has gone through two wars, losses of friends, heartbreak after heartbreak, gaining friends, finding a home, even a boyfriend. he has lived a whole life that bianca wasn't even a part of._ _

__nico didn't even know he was crying until he felt a tear fall off of his cheek. he runs at his face just as a gentle knock echos off the door._ _

__"neeks?" it was will, nico was expecting him to come after he skipped breakfast and lunch feeling sorry for himself in his cabin._ _

__the door squeaks open and will steps in before giving nico the chance to respond to him. nico is sitting on his made bed with his back pressed against the headboard. he is gripping the mythomagic hades figurine his sister had given him over five years ago. _five years. _____

____he was so innocent and happy back then. he looked at the world with imagination and positivity. look at him now... would his sister be disappointed in him? would she even recognize him?_ _ _ _

____will makes his way further into the cabin. they've been going out over six months now. he's dealt with enough of nico's episodes to know when he's upset._ _ _ _

____"i got a little worried when you weren't at breakfast," will says softly, he sits next to nico on the bed. nico scoots over for him so he's comfortable, once they're settled nico lays his head on wills shoulder. "then i ran into percy and annabeth, who are here visiting for the weekend apparently."_ _ _ _

____there is a pause and will clears his throat. he wraps his arm around nico's waist and says, "they are paying respects at bianca's grave."_ _ _ _

____it wasn't much of a grave if nico's being honest. when the camp heard of bianca's death he insisted on doing burial rights, even if there was no body to burn. he ended up burying some of her belongings and setting up a tombstone, but it isn't a real burial. plus, he's sure the hunters did their own thing._ _ _ _

____"once i realized today was the anniversary of her death i thought you might need some space," will continues, kissing nico's forehead and pulling you closer. "but you didn't come to lunch either, so i thought i'd come bother you."_ _ _ _

____nico breaths in deeply; will smells like sunscreen even though it's the middle of winter and he has no need to wear it. still it brings nico more comfort than he would ever be willing to admit._ _ _ _

____"you aren't bothering me," nico says softly. he almost wishes will had come earlier, maybe it would have prevented nico from becoming so dark._ _ _ _

____will just hums. the thing about will is he can talk so much - he'll talk everyone's ears off about the most obscure things - but he also knows when he doesn't need to talk. nico likes that he can just sit in silence with will and it isn't awkward. he liked that he doesn't feel obligated to talk; in fact, it makes him talk more._ _ _ _

____"you know bianca was supposed to be stronger than me?" nico says. he's not really talking to will, he's just talking in general. "dad told me. i think he said it to guilt trip me... but could you imagine how cool she would have been? she would have been unstoppable."_ _ _ _

____will hums again but says nothing else. the hand that is on nico's waist lifts up nico's shirt a little so that wills hand can lay on his bare skin; will runs his thumb back and forth on it. a few months ago if will had done this nico would have jumped back and turned into a blushing mess, but now he finds himself leaning into it and enjoying it._ _ _ _

____"i wish she was still here," nico feels tears collecting at his eyes. his voice cracks but he continues, "i'm living this whole life that she isn't a part of. i'm friends with people she never met - who haven't met her."_ _ _ _

____nico bits his lip and looks teary eyed up at will, "you haven't met her... i think she would have liked you."_ _ _ _

____will brings the hand that's not on nico's waits to his cheek. he caresses it gently and says, "i'm sure i would have liked her too."_ _ _ _

____nico nods, he turns his head again and wills hand falls back to the bed. they sit in silence for a while, nico just sits against will's chest listening to his breathing and gripping he hades figurine._ _ _ _

____"it's weird to think that i'm two year's older than she was when she died," nico says after a while. "back then i looked up to her. she always did everything she could to make sure i was okay. when we went to the boarding school we were in two different sides of the building. we hardly saw each other throughout the day, but every night she would sneak past all the security guards and headmasters to me to ask me how my day was and to make sure i was okay."_ _ _ _

____nico breaths in and out deeply. these memories always make him feel guilty. did he make her grow up too fast? she took on so much responsibility trying to take care of nico, he can see why she took the opportunity to run away with the hunters. she could have a little bit of freedom without feeling like she has to look over her shoulder to make sure her little brother was okay._ _ _ _

____"i wish i knew why she joined the hunters," nico mumbles. he recognizes that not everything revolves around him. maybe she liked the feminine aura of the hunters. maybe she knew how powerful she was and wanted to use it for good. nico is still sad that he will never really know._ _ _ _

____"sometimes i feel like she went with the hunters to get away from me," nico vocalizes. "i must have been a burden. i know she loved me, but she was only fourteen. that responsibility should not have been on her back."_ _ _ _

____"she had her reasons, but i'm sure they weren't because of you," will says. "but even if she did join to escape that responsibility, her joining the hunters is not what killed her. that giant did - we can't control what monsters do, you know that."_ _ _ _

____nico nods. he really does know that and he's had years (two. two whole years. nico reminds himself) to learn this, but it is still good to hear it come from wills mouth. it's assuring to know that no one else blames him, nico is the only one that holds her death on his shoulders. no one else._ _ _ _

____"you should talk to percy about this," will says quietly. he knows he's still touchy on the subject of percy. sure they are okay now, friends even, but after years of switching between hating him, idolizing him, and hating that he idolized him, nico has to relearn how to act around him._ _ _ _

____nico hums and nods. will is right, per usual. nico blamed percy for bianca's death, and though he doesn't blame him anymore that can still weigh on someone's shoulders. nico should go to him and assur him again that it's not his fault. they can morn together, because although percy didn't know bianca well, he is the only person here at camp that knew bianca at all. it would be nice to be around someone that bianca knew, at least._ _ _ _

____they sit together in silence a little bit longer, but when nico's stomach grumbles will all but forces nico out of bed. nico is sad, but he isn't going to deprive his body of food any longer. he went through his days of starvation and he does not want to go back._ _ _ _

____hand and hand will and nico walk to the dining pavilion. no one is there right now because meal time is over, but will uses his head healer privileges to get some food from the nymphs (a mixed salad with some pasta and a garlic stick). with the food in hand they walk to the lake to eat and relax before will goes his own way to the infirmary and nico goes the other to the poseidon cabin._ _ _ _

____"i'm proud of you for talking to me, you know." will says, he is snacking on some fruit because he had already had lunch, but he knows how insecure nico gets about being the only one eating._ _ _ _

____nico blushes a little and nods. a year ago nico would never talk about his feelings, he never opened up to anyone, not even hazel his half sister. he has come a long way since then, and even he knows how important it is to let people in and to let feelings out._ _ _ _

____"and i loved hearing about bianca," will adds, "i know it's hard talking about her, but you can talk to me about her whenever. it doesn't have to be sad or awkward or anything. i never knew bianca, and it's a shame, but you talking about her made me feel like i knew her. and it made me feel closer to you."_ _ _ _

____nico feels tears collecting at his eyes again, but he does his best to keep them at bay. when he looks up at will he brings one of his hands to the back of his neck to pull him closer, giving him a gentle kiss before pulling away. nico isn't usually one to initiate kisses, so when nico pulls away he has a deep blush on his face._ _ _ _

____will grins but doesn't say anything. there are times he liked to embarrass nico just to se the cute blush pop up on his cheeks and to watch him get a little flustered, but this is not one of those times. he doesn't want to risk embarrassing him to the point he gets insecure and never kisses him again._ _ _ _

____once nico finishes his food, will leaves him for the infirmary. will don't actually have a lot of responsibilities now that it's not summer. his main responsibility is to be a student and go to classes and train with chiron and the other year rounders. however, will still goes to the infirmary often to clean up, organize, and take stock._ _ _ _

____when will leaves nico hangs out at the lake a little bit. honestly, he kind of figured that percy would wonder over here eventually. he knows that percy enjoys the lake, it's out of his fathers realm and less exposing than the ocean. after a while though, nico realizes that percy isn't showing up and decides to stand up and make his way to percy's cabin._ _ _ _

____on his way there two of the other year round campers, lily from ares cabin and walter from hephaestus cabin stop nico to offer their condolences on his sister. word of why percy and annabeth are here must have gotten around quickly. typically nico would be upset about this, but their apology seems sincere, so nico doesn't dwell on it. he thanks them and continues to percy's cabin._ _ _ _

____nico climbs the three steps and knocks on his door. it's louder than he intended, but knowing percy it probably needed to be loud to get his attention._ _ _ _

____"come in!" nico hears percy yell on the other side. nico snorts, is percy so preoccupied that he can't stand up and open the door himself to greet nico?_ _ _ _

____nico pushes open the door and steps in. percy is on the ground with his back leaning against his bed frame. he has a video game controller in his hand playing some game off of his laptop. he pauses the game and looks up at nico with a small smile._ _ _ _

____"don't tell annabeth that i wasn't doing homework," percy says. "i was doing it for a while, but i needed a break."_ _ _ _

____"you're doing homework on you vacation?" nico asks, he makes his way further into the room. percy is a beanbag chair in the corner of his room that nico sits on._ _ _ _

____"it's not really vacation. we still have three more weeks until winter break," percy replies. he shuts his laptop and focuses his full attention on nico. "we came to camp to pay respects to bianca, but even then it's at a convenient time, like just before the stress of finals and such. it's been nice to get away for a little bit."_ _ _ _

____nico hums, he doesn't really understand the stress of college or finals or anything. all of that seems so extremely mortal and normal that it's almost funny to nico. it's nice that percy is dealing with normal nineteen year old issues and that he isn't fighting for his life somewhere._ _ _ _

____it's silent in the room for a second, because nico doesn't quite know what to say. thankfully, percy is very good at keeping up conversation._ _ _ _

____"speaking of bianca, how are you?" percy is speaking more gently now that he isn't talking about college or annabeth._ _ _ _

____nico shrugs, "i'm okay. i spent most of the day pouting in my room, but will came and we talked so i feel slightly better now... um, how are you?"_ _ _ _

____percy looks a little shocked that nico asked about his well being. it makes nico looks down at his feet, ashamed that he was selfish in the past, pushing the blame onto percy._ _ _ _

____"i'm okay," percy replies, "i was pretty down earlier. sobbed into anna the shoulder and everything. it still hurts, you know? for everyone i've lost, there's always some part of me that wonders if there was something i could do to prevent it. it's the same for bianca. i wish i didn't more to prevent it."_ _ _ _

____nico nods, "it probably didn't help that i blamed you so much in the past."_ _ _ _

____"that's okay," percy assures quickly, "it was hard on you, you just lost a sister of course you will look for someone to blame. i understand."_ _ _ _

____"that doesn't make it okay though," nico states. he looks up at percy, "i'm really sorry about that. i want you to know that i don't blame you anymore, and, like, you shouldn't blame yourself either."_ _ _ _

____percy nods. he's quiet for a second, looking down at his hands, but eventually he lifts his head and gives nico a greatful smile and says quietly, "thank you for that. i didn't realize how much i needed to hear that."_ _ _ _

____nico nods, the air is a little bit tense so he stands up and says, "alright, i'll let you get back to your homework. thank you for coming and paying respects to bianca."_ _ _ _

____percy stands up too, before nico can even process it he is being pulled into a hug. he tenses you a little before relaxing and hugging back. percy holds him for a second before letting go._ _ _ _

____"annabeth and i are leaving tomorrow morning. we're gonna visit my mom a little before making our way back to school." percy says, he walks with nico back to the cabin door, "but awe should hang out tonight: you, me, annabeth, and will. it'll be fun, we can pull out the board games."_ _ _ _

____nico nods, he steps out of the door way and says, "that sounds nice. i'll talk to will."_ _ _ _

____percy grins, "great."_ _ _ _

____at that nico turns and walks back toward his cabin, it's not far from percy's so it doesn't take long._ _ _ _

____when he makes his way into his cabin, he take a second to think about it. when his sister died five years ago nico was broken. he had no one to lean on and he hoped and prayed that he could take bianca's spot.nico still wishes bianca was alive, he still wishes she was right here next to nico supporting his every move. it still hurts._ _ _ _

____but at least now he has people to lean on and talk to. that's more than he had five years ago._ _ _ _


End file.
